1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive application apparatus for applying a liquid adhesive to an object, and particularly, to an adhesive application apparatus capable of smoothly achieving a trial application of a liquid adhesive without bothering the operation of an adhesive application line.
2. Description of Related Art
Before a regular application of a liquid adhesive to an object, it is usual to carry out a trial application of the liquid adhesive. Techniques related to such a trial application are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. H09-75830 (JP 09-75830 A) and No. H11-97484 (JP 11-97484 A).
According to the related art of JP 09-75830 A, an adhesive application apparatus employs, for a trial application of an adhesive, a feed reel around which a trial application tape is wound and a take-up reel to take up the trial application tape. A part of the trial application tape between the feed reel and the take-up reel is supported with a support table. A trial adhesive is applied to the part of the trial application tape supported with the support table. After the trial, the part of the trial application tape where the trial adhesive has been applied is taken up by the take-up reel. This related art may easily carry out a trial application of an adhesive.
The related art, however, has a drawback of causing slack in the trial application tape. If the trial application tape slackens, the tape may get entangled with peripheral parts, to hinder the taking-up operation of the tape. If the entanglement happens, an adhesive application line must temporarily be suspended for a removal of the tape.